


The Blue Assassin.

by Kookiesnjin



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Kurapika's sister, trained by Illumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookiesnjin/pseuds/Kookiesnjin
Summary: Mizuka Kuruta-Sister of Kurapika Kuruta has lost everything. And so has her brother.Now, separated by distance, will the 2 siblings find each other and devise a plan to avenge their dead clan?





	1. Chapter 1

Character Info:

Character name; Mizuka Kuruta (named after water)

Personality:Shy, feisty, arrogant, cool, can get easily embarrassed or flustered, tends to have fun in serious times, does what she sees fit and is an intellect.

Looks: Has straight, blue hair, with blonde streaks all over. has doe-like, deep blue eyes. a small, straight nose, plump pink lips and is an inch shorter than Killua.

Age: A year smoller (kekekeke) than Gon and Killua

Hobbies: Playing the piano, dancing, singing, sketching, eating, sleeping, training, reading.

Dislikes: Phantom troupe, people who talk bad about her clan, nosy, cruel and annoying people, people who think they are too smart, spicy or sour food, irrational and stingy people, and people in general.

Likes: Chocolate and anything sweet.

More about the character: 1.Named= "the Blue Assassin" "the golden scythe" and "the Cold Empress"

2.Is immune to poison (IDK how)

3.Has a pet wolf

4.Trained by a lejindery (sksksksk i'll stop) hunter and Illumi.


	1. Chapter 1

The abyss extended to a never-ending void. One survivor. Just one...his pained blue eyes swallowing up the dead bodies, the river of blood, and plain destruction. His chest felt heavy. Sorrow and pain were slowly getting etched into his pure heart.

His innocent hues squinted...finding for her...searching desperately...for the one thing he held dear to his heart...the one person that he cared for the most. No. It wasn't his mother. Nor was it his friend or lover. Heck, he never had a lover.

Corpses answered his tired hues. The only reason he was still alive was the fact that he had gone out in the world to train and had come back today. Weary and tired. Expecting a warm welcome. But all his hope was shattered when he saw the destruction of his family and kingdom.

His heart thumped louder in his chest as the sky darkened. He let out an anguished sob. It was too much for him to bear. His breath was caught in is throat. He could feel his life swarm before his face. His pale, blue eyes betrayed him as he felt warm, transparent, liquid trickle down his cheek.

Him being **shocked** was an understatement. He was _~~shooketh~~ __exhausted, enraged, and forlorn._ Everything he loved had vapourised... 

He continued looking for her. Not bothering to care when the evening turned into night. She was his to take care off..he had promised his dad he would take care of her. Where was she? He couldn't accept that she was gone...No!

 _Hadn't she gone for training herself?_ A small fire of hope and determination swept over his chest. He would find her....would find her and together they would let justice prevail and fulfill their vengeance. The thought somehow calmed him. And any misery he felt turned to ashes as he felt anger swallow him whole. Crossing his hands-the way his father had taught him-he silently prayed to God for her to be safe and to help him find her.

He looked up at the sky. The full moon was crimson and was matching his once-blue irises. He let out a strangled sob escape his quivering lips. His strong legs-now weak from exhaustion-slowly crumpled. The weight of the situation crashing upon him like the angry waves of a furious tide.

His knees made contact with the ground. His crimson, pain-filled hues were wide. The corpses of his parents lifelessly stared back at him. He wanted to crawl away..wanted to get as far away as he could from this nightmare-ish reality. He let out a scream as his body arched forward.

His face ~~u~~ connected with the cold ground as he lay still. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys tell me how the prologue was. Should i continue this story?


	2. Prologue

The abyss extended to a never-ending void. One survivor. Just one...his pained blue eyes swallowing up the dead bodies, the river of blood, and plain destruction. His chest felt heavy. Sorrow and pain were slowly getting etched into his pure heart.

His innocent hues squinted...finding for her...searching desperately...for the one thing he held dear to his heart...the one person that he cared for the most. No. It wasn't his mother. Nor was it his friend or lover. Heck, he never had a lover.

Corpses answered his tired hues. The only reason he was still alive was the fact that he had gone out in the world to train and had come back today. Weary and tired. Expecting a warm welcome. But all his hope was shattered when he saw the destruction of his family and kingdom.

His heart thumped louder in his chest as the sky darkened. He let out an anguished sob. It was too much for him to bear. His breath was caught in is throat. He could feel his life swarm before his face. His pale, blue eyes betrayed him as he felt warm, transparent, liquid trickle down his cheek.

Him being **shocked** was an understatement. He was _~~shooketh~~ __exhausted, enraged, and forlorn._ Everything he loved had vapourised... 

He continued looking for her. Not bothering to care when the evening turned into night. She was his to take care off..he had promised his dad he would take care of her. Where was she? He couldn't accept that she was gone...No!

 _Hadn't she gone for training herself?_ A small fire of hope and determination swept over his chest. He would find her....would find her and together they would let justice prevail and fulfill their vengeance. The thought somehow calmed him. And any misery he felt turned to ashes as he felt anger swallow him whole. Crossing his hands-the way his father had taught him-he silently prayed to God for her to be safe and to help him find her.

He looked up at the sky. The full moon was crimson and was matching his once-blue irises. He let out a strangled sob escape his quivering lips. His strong legs-now weak from exhaustion-slowly crumpled. The weight of the situation crashing upon him like the angry waves of a furious tide.

His knees made contact with the ground. His crimson, pain-filled hues were wide. The corpses of his parents lifelessly stared back at him. He wanted to crawl away..wanted to get as far away as he could from this nightmare-ish reality. He let out a scream as his body arched forward.

His face ~~u~~ connected with the cold ground as he lay still. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys tell me how the prologue was. Should i continue this story?


End file.
